Abridged Kirby: Episode 19
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: A punk boy comes to Dreamland in search of the Star Warrior that killed his father. So many explosions ensue! Will Kirby be able to survive this attack? Will the villagers have to go to therapy? And has Meta Knight completely lost it!
1. Part 1

Abridged Kirby: Episode 19

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

**Author's Note:** **Welcome to another installment of my Abridged Kirby series! Yes, it has been a while, I know. But, I've wanted to do this episode for some time now. And hopefully by writing this I will get back in the grove and finish my other stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

Normally I would tell you how unnaturally beautiful the day is in Dreamland, BUT there's been a change in scenery. This story of randomness begins in the realm of cyberspace. Not really sure how to describe it. Kinda looks like an endless sky of emerald circuits, but we can pretend it's the Matrix with all the columns of numbers and letters forming shapes…pick whichever one you like.

Anyway!

All was calm in the webs of cyberspace. Electricity and data flowed without obstruction. Suddenly, a white light whisked through the field. The light stopped momentarily as if it was searching for something. Then it flew forward again. Soon it came to a golden door that bore an insignia with the letters NHM.

"Holy Nightmare Corporation's Network," the light muttered, "perfect."

Suddenly, it slammed into the door and came to a small room of screens on the other side. In the dim light, the white ball appeared as a glowing elf boy with a headband. The boy began to shot at the screens with lightning bolts, disrupting the system. Almost immediately, the doors closed behind and a man's face appeared on all the screens.

"Oh great, another pesky virus," the man grumbled.

"Not a virus, old man," the glowing boy replied.

"A hacker? Even worse, but we deal with you the same. You are trespassing in the Holy Nightmare Network. If you do not leave in ten seconds, you will be erased with cool looking cyber cannons that we just installed…if I can get them to turn on…"

The boy grunted in amusement and rubbed his nose.

"Not a hacker either," he added. "You are going to give me some information."

"Wait, you're actually in cyberspace?! How the heck did you manage that? Are you like made of codes now? How do you use the bathroom?"

The boy waved the question away and asked, "Is the strongest Star Warrior in the Pop Star system?"

The man perked up in interest.

"Well, if you have business in Pop Star, I can give you a ride, free of charge."

The room's light grew to a blinding white. The boy opened himself up to the power the room provided. Suddenly, he was transported to another section of cyberspace that showed a view of a galaxy.

"The enemy that I'm hunting is there," the elf boy mumbled.

* * *

Well, that was a bit of an acid trip. Now we return to our intrepid young hero, Kirby. It was a sunny day in Dreamland. Kirby was happily walking down a dirt path with a huge basket heaping with various fruits and vegetables on his back (bet he doesn't get scurvy). Suddenly, a strange hum came from the sky. Kirby stopped to listen. The sound seemed to fly into the castle.

In the throne room, a button pushed down on the chair by itself. The lights went off as the demon downloader unfolded from under the floor. Other pieces of machinery popped out of the walls, sparking with life. A great cascade of electricity came from the downloader. Suddenly, the downloader rumbled with great intensity.

An earthquake shook the castle, making Escargon and Dedede, who were playing golf outside, to jump.

"What was that?" the king asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it," the attendant quickly said.

In the apartment, the house of cards Bun and Fumu were building collapsed.

"Aw dang it!" Bun shouted.

"Alright, who turned on the earthquake?" Fumu added.

Very soon, the castle residents swarmed toward the throne room. Dedede and Escargon with a band of armed Waddle Dee, Bun, Fumu, and the knights all gathered in the throne room to see the downloader running.

"You ordered something again?" the snail asked.

"Of course not! Charge!" the king commanded.

The Waddle Dee rushed inside. Suddenly, the room lit up.

"What the-?"

The Waddle Dee flew out of the room and knocked the king over.

Just then, a boy surrounded with white light stepped out of the throne room. He looked at the crowd. Suddenly, he flew right between Bun and Fumu and disappeared down the hall.

"Enemy attack!" the king yelled. "Throw the CHEESE!"

"What?" the snail asked.

"Wait, that's not right," Dedede said as he grabbed a script from behind and checked it. "Ah, here we go. Everyone, to arms! To arms!"

The castle swarmed with Waddle Dee, all armed with spears. When the boy got to them, he simply punched his way through. He stopped for a moment and threw an energy ball. The ball blasted a hole in the wall to the outside. Just then, Bun and Fumu ran up to the scene, but they stopped dead when the boy looked back at them. He flew at them as they fled screaming back down the hall. Suddenly, the blue caped crusader jumped between the kids and the psychotic flying boy. The boy looked back to find that Sword and Blade were blocking the other way. He levitated to the ground and waited.

"Who do you think you are flying around here, punching Waddle Dee, blowing holes in the walls, chasing children, and glowing?!" Meta Knight protested. "That's not very nice! And I'm pretty sure at least one of those things is illegal."

The boy rubbed his nose. Suddenly, he whipped around and threw energy balls at Sword and Blade, knocking them over. Meta Knight lunged at him. The boy threw another ball at the knight, but he sliced through it. Then, he swung at the boy, but he leaped out of the way and landed on the tip of his sword.

"Hey, no fair, get off," Meta Knight said, shaking his sword.

The boy grinned down at him.

"Wait…" the knight muttered as he took a closer look at him. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he pointed a finger at the glowing elf with a strange wheezing sound coming from his unseen gapping mouth. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Stand back!"

The boy jumped off the sword and looked down the hall.

"The troublemaker is under control," the king said as he and his attendant rolled up in a tank.

Meta Knight continued to gawk and point at the boy.

The boy got into a fighting stance as the tank aimed at him. Once it fired, the boy struck down. Suddenly, an explosion blew a hole through the wall.

"Haha! That boy is in little pieces now!" the king gloated.

"But, this area is in little pieces too," Escargon added when the dust cleared revealing a giant chunk of missing building.

"Should I turn you into little pieces next?" said a voice below them.

Suddenly, the tank lifted into the air and was flung out of the hole. Bun and Fumu watched as the tank crashed into the ground below. They turned and ran down the hall. The knights gathered to look outside the hole. Meta Knight was still gawking and pointing a finger at the boy.

Dedede and Escargon were collapsed on the ground in a daze. Then, they snapped out of it when they saw the glowing boy. After a few seconds, the light faded revealing a purple elf boy that somewhat resembled a wrestler.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his nose. "That was good exercise."

"What? A child?!" the king stammered.

"Do I look old to you? The name's Knuckle Joe."

Fumu and Bun stood behind a tree not far from them.

"Knuckle Joe?" Fumu muttered.

"Who the heck names their kid Knuckle Joe?" Bun asked.

"I have a question," Knuckle Joe stated. "Where is the Star Warrior?"

Everyone gasped.

"I know he's here. Answer me!"

Escargon whispered to Dedede, "This guy will…"

"Right," the king muttered back. He jumped up, laughed, and replied, "Well, we might know something about this Star Warrior."

"Then tell me, gramps," Joe said.

"What? Gramps?!" the king yelled.

The snail corrected, "This here is the king of Dreamland, you little brat. Show some respect!" Dedede stood straighter in pride as the snail continued, "Sure his appearance is unsightly, and his greed is unmatched, but the Great King Dedede-!"

Suddenly, Dedede smashed the attendant with his hammer and cleared his throat.

"Kirby. That's the name of the Star Warrior you are looking for."

"Kirby," Joe repeated. Then he grinned with malice.

Fumu and Bun glared at him. They nodded to each other then ran the other way.

As the others cleared the courtyard in search of Kirby, Sword and Blade looked over at Meta Knight who was _still _in a state of shock.

"Um, my lord?" Sword queried.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Blade asked.

Meta Knight's eye twitched, seemingly unaware of what they said. Suddenly, he shouted down at the courtyard, "His face has significant value!"

"…What?" the knaves asked in unison.

In a flash, the blue knight bolted down the hall out of sight. The two knights shrugged then ran after him.


	2. Part 2

Abridged Kirby: Episode 19

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

"What in the world?!"

Kirby was sitting in his house surrounded by the piles of food that he collected.

"Is this your lunch," Tokkori complained, perched on top of the pile. "How did you carry all of this?"

Kirby was happily gulping down his spoils. Just then, his Warp Star burst in through the window, knocking the bird over. It slid under the puff ball and bounced him on top causing him to throw the watermelon he was holding. The fruit landed right on top of Tokkori. Then, the star flew back out the window. The bird, covered in watermelon juice, glowered at the star as it flew away.

"No time to explain, Kirby!" Bun shouted.

"We'll send you lunch later!" Fumu added.

"What is going on?" the bird cried and he flapped over to them.

"Tokkori, you have to go to the village!" Bun replied.

"You have to warn everyone about the dangerous delinquent boy!" Fumu shouted.

"Delinquent boy? What are you yammering on about?"

"Just go!" Bun yelled as he grabbed the bird and threw him like a dart toward the village.

* * *

In the village, everyone was enjoying the day. The women were chatting with each other, the children played, a chess match was in play, and most of the men slept.

"Danger! Danger!"

Chief Borun shot up out of sleep, crushing his rocking chair.

"There's a dangerous boy coming!" Tokkori shouted. "Beware of a punk kid with a really bad sense of fashion!"

Just then, a bolt of electricity stopped the bird in his tracks. He fell to the ground, crispy fried.

Everyone turned to the source.

"Get out of my way!" Knuckle Joe yelled as he charged into the town.

They couldn't react fast enough, even with the warning. Knuckle Joe blew right past them, knocking some over and leaving some spinning. He continued to sprint until he was out of town. The villagers gathered in awe.

"What was that?" the chief asked.

"The punk boy," Tokkori replied weakly.

Knuckle Joe kicked down the door to Kirby's house.

"Kirby! Where are you? You can't hide from me!"

Joe began throwing punches at the fruit. A watermelon lodged onto his fist.

"Well, apparently you can," he muttered as he pried the melon off, "but not for long!"

He ran back into town and started interrogating the people, kicking their things and grabbing their collars, demanding where Kirby is. None of them knew where he was since Kirby is poor and doesn't shop anywhere. He went into the bar and sat down at a barstool.

Sam the barkeeper, who was calmly wiping a glass, asked, "What will it be today?"

"Kirby," Joe answered.

"Hmm, sorry we're out of that today. It'll be in next time you come in."

Knuckle Joe didn't appreciate that smart ass response, so he trashed the place.

"You all are playing dumb and hiding Kirby, aren't you?!" he screamed in anger.

Then he ran to Chief Borun and filed a complaint. The old police officer pulled out a pen and notebook.

"So, who is hiding who from you?" Borun asked.

"You all are hiding Kirby from me!" Knuckle Joe replied.

"Mhmm, I see," he muttered as he scribbled that down. "And uh, why do you want to meet him?"

"I don't want to meet him, I want to fight!"

Borun's eyebrows pressed together.

"He is the enemy of my family! My father was killed by a Star Warrior!"

"And you think Kirby…?" Then Borun started laughing. He added, "That's ridiculous."

The elf boy kicked the chief into the nearest building.

"Kirby! I can't believe a Star Warrior would hide from me!"

"Who wouldn't hide from you?" Tokkori added, perched in a tree.

Joe threw an energy ball at the bird.

"I will find you!" he shouted into the sky.

* * *

In the castle, Sword and Blade came up to a room that they heard noises in. They peeked in to find the room looked as though a tornado hit. The bed covers were lying every which way. All the cabinets were thrown open and their contents spewed about. Meta Knight was throwing things out of a drawer.

"Where is it?" he groaned in desperation.

Finding nothing, he began diving into his pile of clothes.

"Uh my lord, what are you looking for?" Sword asked.

"His face!" he cried looking at them with wild eyes, an underwear hanging off of his head. "I have it in here! I know I do! I'm not crazy!"

He went back to searching.

Blade leaned over and whispered, "This is a new level of weird, even for him."

Sword nodded.

Meta Knight took out a drawer and dumped its contents onto the floor. Among other things, a book tumbled out with something hanging out of it.

"Ah ha!" he cried happily.

He picked up the book and opened it up to the item that was hanging out. He closed the book and turned it in his hand, wondering what importance the book held. Then, he shrugged and threw the book over his shoulder.

"See? I found it!" he said and he showed the object to his knaves.

It was a gold necklace with a large, oval locket at the end of it. The locket was embroidered with an eight pointed star and a blue circle in the middle.

"A locket?" Sword asked.

"Why is that so-?"

"I have no idea, but that kid's gotta know," Meta Knight said as he lumbered through the messy piles he created. "I have to find him!"

Then, he dashed down the hall. The knights sighed and ran after him.

* * *

**Why Meta Knight has clothes in his room is unknown since he only wears one outfit. Maybe he hordes them?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter will come tomorrow. Review please!**


	3. Part 3

Abridged Kirby: Episode 19

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 3

Night had fallen. The moon shined brightly above. In the jail house, the prisoner kept watch through the window.

"How is it? Is he gone?" Chief Borun asked.

At that moment, Knuckle Joe sped by. The prisoner turned back and shook his head. The villagers were cramped up in the jail cell muttering in fear.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant a door quietly slid open. Fumu peeked out and looked both ways. Then, she opened the door all the way and headed out followed by Bun and Kawasaki who were carrying a large bag.

Escargon came out from behind a tree and muttered, "Anywhere there's food, there's bound to be Kirby."

The small troop left the village and eventually came to a cave on the cliff side. They dumped the contents of the bag on the cave floor. A pile of leftover sandwiches, takeout boxes, and fried food spread out on the ground. Kirby jumped in excitement and began chowing down.

"Now this is important Kirby," Fumu stated. "If you are discovered, you cannot fight this kid. You have to run."

"Yeah, he's way too dangerous for you," Bun added.

"He seems to have a lot of reckless energy," Kawasaki informed.

"Mmpoy," Kirby cooed as he continued to eat.

"No, not 'mmpoy'," Bun sighed.

"Ugh, doesn't he understand?" Fumu groaned.

"Sorry to interrupt the meal, but Kirby has a visitor."

Everyone looked out of the cave to see King Dedede, Escargon, and Knuckle Joe.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" the boy said.

Kirby looked at him quizzically.

He returned the look and asked, "Uh, by any chance, are you Kirby?"

Kirby thought for a moment then happily replied, "Poyo, Kirby!"

He gawked at him in disbelief. He rubbed his nose and asked, "Really…you're Kirby?"

Kirby rubbed where his nose would be if he had one and replied, "Piyo."

Knuckle Joe face palmed and thought, _'This is bad. I can't fight this guy. He's a harmless puff ball.'_

"What's the matter? We brought you out here, so get him," Dedede stated.

"Yeah, hurry up," the snail added.

"I need to organize my thoughts!" the boy replied. He took a deep breath and muttered, "Why not? Strength and looks are not related." He cocked his fists and shouted, "Kirby, fight me!"

"Run, Kirby!" Fumu commanded.

Knuckle Joe pounced on Kirby. The puff ball scattered away with the elf boy right behind.

"Vulcan Jab!" Joe cried as he threw many energy balls.

Kirby hastily dodged them.

"Smash Punch!"

He threw a larger energy ball that tore through the ground. Kirby turned and ran the other way.

Meanwhile, Bun and Fumu watched the chase.

"Sis, the Warp Star," Bun said.

"Right," she replied. She turned to call upon it.

"Not this time!" Escargon yelled as he jumped on them and swiftly tied them together.

"Hey, what are you doing to those children," Kawasaki protested.

Suddenly, Dedede grabbed the cook and tied him up to his mouth. He chuckled at their brilliance.

Knuckle Joe continued to try and hit Kirby with an energy ball. He stopped, out of breath.

"Damn, he keeps dodging," he panted.

Then, he looked up the side of the cliff that Kirby was running up. A boulder was sitting precariously at the top. He grinned and threw a Smash Punch at the boulder. Kirby stopped and looked up at the rock that was falling toward him. He screamed and ran back down the cliff with the boulder rolling after him. While he was distracted, Knuckle Joe caught him with an energy ball, knocking him across the ground. Before Kirby could recover, Joe came over and grabbed him.

He jumped high in the air and yelled, "One Hand Throw!"

Then, Knuckle Joe threw Kirby into the ground.

"Kirby," Fumu cried.

Dedede and Escargon watched in amazement.

Shallow gasps of pain escaped Kirby's mouth.

Knuckle Joe ran over and cried, "Overhead Toss!"

He chucked the puff ball over his head and into the cliff face. Kirby peeled off the wall and fell to the ground.

"Down Kick!" Joe called as he bounced off of him. Then he shouted, "Spin Kick!" and shot an energy ball from his foot.

"He's gotta be a Pokémon," Bun muttered.

The ground exploded. When the dust cleared, Kirby was lying unconscious in a crater.

"That felt great!" Dedede said as he laughed.

Knuckle Joe walked toward the puff ball.

"I can't look," Fumu said as she turned her head away.

The boy grinned as he prepared to end it. Suddenly, he heard someone falling toward him. He stepped back as something landed in between him and Kirby. Everyone gasped and looked at them. Knuckle Joe stared blankly as Meta Knight peeled his face off the ground.

"Ok, that one hurt," he groaned.

"What are you-?"

"Hang on a sec," the knight said, holding up a finger, "vertigo."

The boy waited as the knight just stood there.

He sighed, lowered his hand, and said, "Ok."

"What are you doing here, old man?" Knuckle Joe demanded.

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm only…" Meta Knight began to think and count on his fingers. "Well, I don't know how old, but I'm not old!"

"Answer my question!"

Kirby's eyes fluttered open and he moaned.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kirby," Meta Knight said.

Knuckle Joe gasped. He tried to pass the knight, but he stepped in the way.

"How dare you get in my way!" Joe cried.

"Yeah, Meta Knight," the king called, "get out of the way!"

"Hang on a second! I need to tell him something," the knight replied.

"Then spit it out!"

Meta Knight pointed at him and stated, "Your face is in my locket!"

"Huh?" everyone said.

Knuckle Joe looked the most dumbfounded.

The knight reached behind and took out a gold locket. "It's true! See for yourself."

Meta Knight handed the boy the necklace. He popped it open and gasped. There was a picture inside of him as a baby on the floor with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Where did you get this?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. It's your face that's in it," the knight replied.

Kirby began to slowly crawl out of the hole as Knuckle Joe stared at the picture.

"Hey, maybe we're like soul mates or something," Meta Knight stated.

Knuckle Joe raised a tired eyebrow at the knight, who was looking at him with starry eyes. He let the locket slide out of his hand. Suddenly, he kicked Meta Knight right between his feet. He cried out in pain and doubled over. Knuckle Joe stomped over to Kirby and kicked him hard. The puff ball went flying into the air. The boy proceeded to lay down another beating on poor Kirby. Fumu looked over at Meta Knight who was still holding his crouch.

"But Meta Knight, you don't have any-?"

"It still hurts!" he bellowed. "How would you like it if I gave you a swift kick in the crouch?!"

"Never mind that! You have to help Kirby!"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine," the knight groaned as he slowly stood up.

"No man! Knuckle Joe is going to kill him!" Bun added.

"He thinks Kirby killed his father!" Fumu yelled.

"Really? That's stupid. Kirby wouldn't hurt a fly."

With the knight recovered, he looked around at the carnage. Knuckle Joe wasn't going easy on Kirby even though he's already had one beating. Meta Knight frowned at the fact that the kids might be right. Kirby was in trouble. Suddenly, he froze with his eyes wide and blank.

"What the? Meta Knight, snap out of it, please!" Fumu pleaded.

"Give it up. That lunatic can't even tie his shoelaces, let alone save Kirby," the king gloated.

"Which is why his shoes don't have laces," Escargon chimed in.

They laughed. Just then, Knuckle Joe had Kirby pinned against the cliff.

"It's over! My father shall be avenged now. Prepare to die, Kirby!" Knuckle Joe stated.

Out of nowhere, something pushed the boy back. Kirby dropped to the ground unconscious. Everyone gasped to see that is was Meta Knight that pushed him away. The knight had fire in his eyes.

"Not again," the elf boy said, rubbing his nose. "You are really getting on my nerves."

"Kirby didn't kill your father," the knight informed darkly.

Knuckle Joe gasped, stopping his rub dead.

"I did," Meta Knight added.

The group collectively held their mouths open.

"DUN DUN DUNNNNN!" Bun cried.

"W-What? You? But, I…" Joe stammered.

"What is this Meta Knight?!" Dedede shouted. "Are you trying to take the heat off of Kirby? Well I won't allow it! I order you to-!"

The knight faced him and the full wrath of his flaming eyes met the king's soul.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh," Dedede slurred. Then, he jumped behind Escargon protectively and added, "N-never mind. Keep doing what you're doing."

The knight grunted and turned back to Knuckle Joe. "Both your father and I were Star Warriors," Meta Knight began to explain. "We fought side by side. He was one of the strongest Star Warriors, and… he was my friend."

Everyone gazed at the knight in awe.

"Wow, he's gotta be bipolar or something. He's really serious," Bun whispered.

Fumu watched in silence.

"One night, we were ambushed while we slept," the knight continued. "Many of our men fell, and your father was taken captive. I resigned myself to his death. But one day, he returned to us. No one was more overjoyed than I to see his miraculous return. However, I soon realized he had fallen under Nightmare's temptation and became a demon."

"Liar! That's bull crap!" Knuckle Joe shouted. "I refuse to believe that my father turned into a demon!"

Meta Knight held out his sword and replied, "I swear by the sword that I used to kill my friend, and I swear by his love."

"His love?" Fumu asked.

Knuckle Joe gasped and muttered, "The locket…"

The knight nodded and said, "Yes. To the end your father never parted with it. It was that love that gave him the power to live even though he became a demon. The love of his own son…"

"I'm gonna cry," Bun stated.

"Knuckle Joe, your father wanted anything just to see you again," Fumu stated.

"No, not that! These ropes are chafing me," Bun complained.

Fumu elbowed him, making him cry out.

Knuckle Joe stared at the ground. Then, he began laughing. The others stared at him in awe as Meta Knight's expression grew deeper.

"Damn it!" the boy cried. "My father was an idiot! A big idiot!"

"And you think you're any better?" the knight stated.

"What?!" the boy yelled.

"You think yourself better to come to a distant planet to kill an innocent. In your pursuit of vengeance you have committed yourself to the same fate as your father!"

"What? You're saying I'm a demon?!"

"No doubt you came here with the assistance of Nightmare. He doesn't just offer free rides, Knuckle Joe. He sent you off to kill his greatest enemy with demon powers to ensure you get the job done."

"I am not a demon!"

"Then prove it! Fight me and we shall see where your true power comes from!"

"What the hey hey," Bun gasped. "Is he trying to get himself killed?!"

"You gonna stop them?" Fumu said to the king.

"No way! Meta Knight's really scary right now," Dedede replied.

Knuckle Joe shook with fury. Suddenly, he did a battle cry as he threw an energy ball at the knight. Meta Knight dodged it easily. Knuckle Joe continued his barrage of attacks. The knight moved at lightning speed, dodging each energy blast and punch.

"Whoa…" Bun gasped. "He's really fast."

"And his sword isn't even drawn," Escargon muttered in a shaky voice.

Fumu watched as Meta Knight moved across the battle field with ease as Knuckle Joe got angrier. "That's…kinda hot…"

"What?" Bun asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," she replied quickly.

Just then, they heard the patter of feet. They turned to see Sword and Blade arrive at the scene.

"Finally, we found you," Sword said.

"What'd we miss?" Blade asked. Then, he turned to the battle. "Oh…"

"You guys are always late, but better late than never," Bun stated as they began to untie them.

The king went to object, but he was afraid the knaves would turn scary like Meta Knight did.

"Vulcan Jab!" the boy bellowed as he threw multiple energy balls.

Meta Knight ran out of the way and skidded to a halt, facing him.

"Why are you going easy on me?" the knight taunted. "Surely you can't think you can win like this?"

Knuckle Joe panted as he thought, _'He's right. At this rate he'll ware me out before I can land a hit! But I refuse to give up! I will kill him for murdering my father, but how? Unless…' _Suddenly, his expression went blank as a light encased him. _'What? I know techniques I shouldn't know…yes, I can beat him.'_

Everyone gasped as Knuckle Joe began to transform.

"There," Meta Knight muttered as he drew his sword.

"The Ultimate Secret, Needle!" Joe cried as the light faded to reveal a floating ball with arms and needles growing out of its skull.

Bun gasped and said, "He is a demon."

Meta Knight readied himself. Demon Joe fired all of his spikes at him. He jumped out of the way. Before he could land, the demon grew more needles and fired them. The knight deflected the attack and dashed toward him. Before the demon could fire at him again, it locked its arms with Meta Knight's blade. They fought against each other.

"Look, Knuckle Joe," the knight yelled.

Demon Joe looked at its reflection in his sword. Its eyes grew wide.

"The form you see is your own! Fight its power! Wake up!"

Demon Joe pushed the knight back. He landed and charged at it again.

'_Even if that is me…I can't be a demon…'_

Meta Knight jumped and sliced through him.

'_I won't believe it…'_

Knuckle Joe flew back and landed on the ground. The crowd gasped and held their breath. The boy stirred, but couldn't get up.

"Knuckle Joe!" Fumu cried as she and Bun ran to him.

Meta Knight withdrew his sword and picked up the locket from the ground.

"He's not ready yet…" he muttered to himself as he tucked the necklace away.

Then, he went over the Knuckle Joe. The kids looked up at him in awe and took a step back. He looked down at the boy.

Knuckle Joe grunted and said weakly, "I…am not…a demon."

"I know, Knuckle Joe," Meta Knight replied softly.

The boy relaxed and sighed, "Thank you…"

The knight nodded. The fire in his eyes calmed. The others gathered around.

"Uh, are you done being scary now?" Dedede asked.

"I don't know what you mean," the knight replied.

"Hmm, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Fumu muttered.

Just then, Kirby staggered up to the group moaning.

"Kirby!" Fumu and Bun cried as they knelt by him and examined his wounds.

The knight signed. Suddenly, he froze with a blank expression. Sword and Blade came over to him with concern. He staggered back with a hand on his head.

"My lord!" they said as they caught him.

"Are you alright?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight looked around the area. He saw the craters, the cave, everyone standing around, Kirby covered in bruises, and Knuckle Joe collapsed on the ground.

"AWW, why do I always miss the good stuff?!" he cried in despair.

Everyone stared at him. Even Knuckle Joe sat up to look.

"I just had to black out today! I was going a whole week without blackouts, but here it is! I have no idea what happened and it looks awesome! How long was I out?"

"Uh, about 5 minutes," Blade replied.

"Really? That's not _too_ bad I guess," Meta Knight groaned sadly.

"What?! You don't remember anything?!" Dedede yelled in shock. "It's like someone flipped a switch and you were totally bad-!"

Sword shut the king's mouth and shook his head.

"Whateve's. I'm strangely tired, like I just ran a track meet," Meta Knight stated.

"We should get you back to the castle. In fact, we should all go back to the castle," Blade suggested.

Luckily, everyone agreed and they returned home.

* * *

**Yes, that was a long chapter which is why the last chapter was short. Yes, my Abridged Kirby Meta Knight has a split personality. Anyway, last chapter comes tomorrow.**

**Review please!**


	4. Part 4

Abridged Kirby: Episode 19

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 4

It was late day. In the throne room, Bun, Fumu, and Kirby were standing in front of Knuckle Joe who was standing on the demon downloader.

"Do you really have to go?" Fumu asked.

"Yeah. You guys really helped me out. It was fun," Knuckle Joe replied. "Kirby, maybe someday we will fight together. Until then, I will improve my skills. Let's do away with the hatred."

He rubbed his nose, prompting Kirby to do the same. Meta Knight pushed a button on the chair. A TV flipped out of the wall.

"No Meta Knight, it's the big one," Fumu said.

"There's two big ones," the knight whined.

"The one that's on the end."

"Oh, ok. Sorry."

He pushed a different button and the downloader sparked to life. The group watched as Knuckle Joe slowly disappeared.

Just then, the doors flew open and Dedede yelled, "Hey! What are you doing in here?"

The light intensified then went out.

"What? He's gone," Escargon stated.

The kids and Meta Knight went onto the balcony as the king and snail went to the TV screen showing Customer Service.

"Please accept the special delivery fee," he said as he entered in something on his calculator.

When he showed them the line of 12 nine's, Dedede fell over in shock on top of Escargon.

The kids leaned over the railing and gazed at the sky.

Meta Knight turned to the kids and said, "I have a feeling we'll see him again. 'Cause he forgot his locket." The knight took out the necklace from behind. "Someone must have stuck it in my pocket or something."

"Cool, and hopefully he'll be in better spirits," Bun stated.

Kirby jumped up and cheered as a star enclosed on him and faded to black.

THE END

* * *

**Very short, I know. Thanks for reading!**

**Review please :3**


End file.
